Cullen Conversations
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: pretty much IM convos. What does Alice think when some strange person comes on, claiming to be her long dead sister? how does Carlisle help with the issue? why is there a crazy Jasper loving kid on there trying to steal Jasper? read here
1. Alice and her Sister

**YAYYY gonna go along with the crowd and write my own IM story xD**

**IM Names:**

**Alice – **ShopTilliDrop

**Bella -** ClutzySkank

**Carlisle- **DrFang

**Tanya –**Can'tGetABF

**Esme – **CliffdivingMomma** Zafrina –**TakeALook

**Tia- **TheAvataress

**Edward-**StupidShinyVolvoOwner** Emmett –**TeddyBearGIant

**Aro –**ThePedophile

**Quil –**LateBloomer

**Caius –**AlbinoMan

**Makenna – **EuroTripping

**Nahuel – **NessieForLife

**Jacob-**TallHotIndianWolf** Jasper- **

**Jane - **PainMotivatesMe** Embry - **JustALittleWolfie

**Maggie-** LittleIrishCutie

**Demetri - **TrackMeDown

**Emily-**SlightlyGayPirate

**Nessie -**NahuelsMahMan** Rosalie -**BarbieDoll

**Alec -**Anesthetic

**Sam- **HeadWolf

**Benjamin –**TheAvatar

**Felix – **GuardingVolterra

**Milly –**EmotionalMagnet

**Marcus-**OneExpressionPerMillenium

_ShopTilliDrop just entered chat._

_SlightlyGayPirate just entered chat._

**SlightlyGayPirate:** OMG! MARY! I never thought I'd ever see/talk to you again! Wow. It's been ages. I bet you don't remember me. It's been over a century since we last saw each other. I miss you =]

**ShopTilliDrop: **who is this……

**SlightlyGayPirate: **Didn't think you'd remember me =] I'm your little sister Mazz. I was 14 when I went missing. You know, back in 1918. You were 17 at the time. Wow. It's been at least 91 years since we last saw each other.

**ShopTilliDrop:** You're a nutcase kiddo. They found my sisters body all mangled to pieces.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** your one to speak. I do recall, two years after I went missing, you were put in Asylum. That wasn't my body that you found either.

**ShopTillliDrop: **but it had all your DNA on it…

**SlightlyGayPirate:** yeah. She was my first victim after he changed me. That would explain my DNA.

**ShopTilliDrop: **no. it couldn't be. You're a….. vampire?

**SlightlyGayPirate:** Bingo. Have been since 1918. The only reason The Volturi didn't get me, was because I went into hiding when they went around killing all the child vamps. I'm just by myself right now. I try to be good and not kill people. I mean that's what your family does. A lot of travelling vampires I've met, told me about your family. I've tried that and I find I feel happier about not killing. You Cullens have been an inspiration to me Mary.

**ShopTilliDrop:** seriously, who the hell is this. Your really creeping me out. Don't make me get Carlisle.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** NO! please don't! It's been ages since I last had any chance to talk to family. If you give me your address, I'd gladly come and show myself to you. The only thing that's changed about me is the clothes I wear.

**ShopTilliDrop: **that's it crazy kid. I'm getting Carlisle.

_ShopTilliDrop has changed their status to be right back._

_DrFang just entered chat._

_ShopTilliDrop has changed their status to online._

**ShopTilliDrop: **Carlisle, this is the crazy girl who keeps saying she's my dead sister.

**DrFang: **And who might you be, youngen?

**SlightlyGayPirate:** I'm Emily. I'm Mary's little sister. I went missing in 1918 and a creepy man changed me into a vampire, and the girl that they claimed to be me, was the first girl I'd killed. The only reason they thought it was me, was because I'd left my DNA on her. They got it the wrong way around too. They thought I had been slaughtered by the girl I slaughtered so they went in pursuit after her.

**DrFang:** and you expect us to believe all this?

**SlightlyGayPirate:** well you don't have to, but I haven't seen any of my family in 91 years and I've been all alone too, only talking to passing vampires.

**DrFang: **well we live in forks, how about we meet up at Port Angeles or something.

**ShopTilliDrop:** DAD! ARE YOU NUTS?! THIS THING COULD BE A PHSYCHOPATH!

**DrFang:** Alice just shut it. How about it, youngen.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** Sure. Down at the café tomorrow?

**DrFang:** Of course. It'll be Me, You, Alice and Jasper.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** see you then =]

_SlightlyGayPirate has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop: **You're not expecting me to go are you?

**DrFang: **No, but I'm sure she will be. I trust her Al. just come down to meet her, she might really be your sister.

_ShopTilliDrop has left chat._

**DrFang: **Or you can leave like a moody teenager and pretend you're all hardcore. Damn teenagers.

_Cptn. Jazz has joined chat._

**: **Yo Carlisle! Supp man. Why am I coming with you to meet some freaky chick?

_EmotionalMagnet has joined chat._

**EmotionalMagnet: **JAZZY! PLEASE DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ALICE EVER WILL!

**:** oh no…. Look Milly, love. I love Allie quite a lot, if things between me and her break, you will be my first option, kay?

**EmotionalMagnet:** Kay my lovely Jazzypie =] I'll be waiting!

_EmotionalMagnet has left chat._

**: **So Carl, whats going on tomorrow?

**DrFang:** sorry, just trying to get over the screaming girl….

**:** Carl, I have better things to do then watch you get over yourself.

**DrFang: **well sorry, Mr Uptight. The young girl claims to know our Alice, and I thought, instead of getting the child to come to our house in case she is a crazy lunatic, why not meet up with her far away from the house. We can borrow a car so she can't find where we live.

**:** what next? We're allowed to wear crazy costumes too?

**DrFang:** Jasper that was totally unnecessary. Lets make a deal. You come tomorrow WITH Alice, and I wont tell her about that crazy girl.

**:** deal. I don't know what im getting myself into, but deal. Anyway im off to woo my woman. Night Carlisle.

_ has left the chat._

**DrFang: **oh god. Bad mental images….

_DrFang has left the chat._

So…? You likies? PLEEEEEASE REVIEWWW! And I'll bring you more, with other characters =] even if you add the story to your favourites, I'll bear more story. That's what makes me feel better. Hearing your voices or feeling the love. Emily – ME. Milly – my frieeeend. We thought it'd be funny if we became characters. Lemme know if you think its stupid, before Carlisle, Jazz and Alice go meet her. Just so I know to either make her the real deal, or some phony. Much loveee. Nemmy!


	2. Voturi Chat and the after math

**Seeing as people loved my first installment, heres another =] I'll try to incorporate others too!**

**IM names:**

**Alice – **ShopTilliDrop

**Bella -** ClutzySkank

**Carlisle- **DrFang

**Tanya –**Can'tGetABF

**Esme – **CliffdivingMomma

**Zafrina –**TakeALook

**Tia- **TheAvataress

**Edward-**StupidShinyVolvoOwner

**Emmett –**TeddyBearGIant

**Aro –**ThePedophile

**Quil –**LateBloomer

**Caius –**AlbinoMan

**Makenna – **EuroTripping

**Nahuel – **NessieForLife

**Jacob-**TallHotIndianWolf

**Jasper- **

**Jane – **PainMotivatesMe

**Embry - **JustALittleWolfie

**Maggie-** LittleIrishCutie

**Demetri - **TrackMeDown

**Emily-**SlightlyGayPirate

**Nessie –**NahuelsMahMan

**Rosalie -**BarbieDoll

**Alec -**Anesthetic

**Sam- **HeadWolf

**Benjamin –**TheAvatar

**Felix – **GuardingVolterra

**Milly –**EmotionalMagnet

**Marcus-**OneExpressionPerMillenium

_ThePedophile has joined chat._

_TrackMeDown has joined chat._

_PainMotivatesMe has joined chat._

_OneExpressionperMillenium has joined chat._

_Anesthetic has joined chat._

_GuardingVolterra has joined chat._

_AlbinoMan has joined chat._

_DrFang has joined chat._

**PainMotivatesMe:** Aro! Me and Alec just found a whole bunch of hideous tourists for lunch! We told Gianna to go gather them for us.

**ThePedophile:** that's nice Jane. What time will she have them all gathered for lunch?

**Anesthetic:** Gee said she'd be done in another 20 minutes or so. Me and Jane are gonna go finish that book you gave us the other day. Bye Aro. Bye everyone. *tips hat* Carlisle =]

_PainMotivatesMe has left the chat._

_Anesthetic has left the chat._

**AlbinoMan:** Aro, Sulpicia wanted to know if she could take Jane and Heidi shopping.

**ThePedophile: **yes she can take them shopping AFTER lunch though.

**AlbinoMan:** Okay. I'll let her know. See you for lunch.

_AlbinoMan has left chat._

**DrFang:** Wow. You have the entire Volturi asking you for things Aro. Must be Mr Popular =]

**ThePedophile: **hahaha. Yeah. They need to ask me for permission things so I know where they are.

**DrFang:** Oh fair enough. Oh god. I'll have to leave you all. Emmett is doing something ridiculous again. Later Aro.

**ThePedophile: **later Carlisle!

_DrFang has left chat._

**TrackMeDown: **HEY! There's a vampire sneaking around the premises that isn't one of us!

**ThePedophile: **That's nice Demetri. Go find them! Go boy go!

**TrackMeDown: **why do you always crack jokes at me. You have no feelings Aro.

_TrackMeDown has left chat._

**OneExpressionPerMillenium: **OMG what a noob. He should totally get over himself. *snorts*

**ThePedophile: **HAHA Totally agree with you there Marcus!

**GuardingVolterra:** no need to be mean you guys. Demetri has feelings too you know.

**ThePedophile: **Felix get over it. I'm an extremely old vampire. I do what I please.

_GuardingVolterra has left chat._

**OneExpressionPerMillenium:** ROFL! He is so "sensitive" when he wants to be xD

**ThePedophile: **I know what you mean dude. OOH! Here comes Gianna with our lunch =] time to go Marcus. You better show up for lunch today.

**OneExpressionPerMillenium: **Oh totally with you man! Race you there ;]

_ThePedophile has left chat._

_OneExpressionPerMillenium has left chat._

_ShopTilliDrop has entered chat._

_ has entered chat._

_SlightlyGayPirate has entered chat._

_EmotionalMagnet has entered chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** Awww Em I'm so sorry I didn't believe you last night! It was so good to see you again!

**SlightlyGayPirate:** All good Mary. People make mistakes =]

**ShopTilliDrop:** Hey you can call me Alice now if you like. Everyone does. It's just a little weird being called Mary all the time.

**: **I wonder why Carlisle didn't come with us…

**ShopTilliDrop: **Jazzy, Em wants you in half a minute.

**:** Oh no… I'll see you later Allie. Later Em.

**EmotionalMagnet: **NO!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME MY LOVE! NOOO!

**ShopTilliDrop: **Jazz…. Care to explain the scary girl in the chatroom….

_ has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop: **umm… EmotionalMagnet, who are you and what do you want with my husband?

_EmotionalMagnet has left chat._

_NahuelsMahMan has entered chat._

**NahuelsMahMan: **AUNTY AL! Hey! How was your lunch date thing today with Uncle Jasper?

**ShopTilliDrop: **it was great =] Nessie, this is my sister Emily. Emily this is my niece Nessie.

**SlightlyGayPirate: **Hey Nessie. You'll get to meet me tomorrow. I'm moving in with you guys. One question Al, why do people you share a house with chat on IM at the same time?

**NahuelsMahMan: **Oh cool. It'll be awesome to meet you! Alice has told me a lot about you. Yeah Al. why do we talk on IM all the time when we live in the same house?

**ShopTilliDrop: **No idea. I have to go. Jazzy is trying to hide from Emmett and failing miserably. See you tomorrow Emmie! See you soon Nessie.

_ShopTilliDrop has left chat._

**SlightlyGayPirate:** I'm going to go finish packing before tomorrow and start heading to your place. Bye Nessie!

_SlightlyGayPirate has left chat._

**NahuelsMahMan: **great. I'm all alone. Would someone pleeeease come and talk to me =[ hmph.

_TallHotIndianWolf has joined chat._

_LittleIrishCutie has joined chat._

**TallHotIndianWolf: **Ness, what do you see in that damn hideous Nahuel guy? I mean seriously. I'm a handsome sexy man AND I imprinted on you.

**NahuelsMahMan: **Sorry to displease you Jake. But you can't expect an infant to say that they're not interested. Nahuel and I are very similar so we share a special bond. Plus Jake, I didn't think wolves liked vampires.

**LittleIrishCutie:** she got you there jake ;]

**TallHotIndianWolf: **who asked for your opinion, you annoying little irish freak?

**LittleIrishCutie: **Jake you're so hurtful! I'm proud Nessie isn't with you! C'mon Ness, lets go ask Al to take us shopping!

**NahuelsMahMan: **yeah. I'd rather go shopping than talk to an inconsiderate wannabe wolf.

_NahuelsMahMan has left chat._

_LittleIrishCutie has left chat._

**TallHotIndianWolf: **great. Now I'm all alone. I'll go annoy seth or something.

_TallHotIndianWolf has left chat._

**Chyeah and whaaat.**

**Review PLEASE! It's nice that people favourite my stories, but it'd be nice to know if my story is good or not. I WANT REVIEWSSSS!**

**People who give reviews, get more story. People who don't review are horrible inconsiderate Jacob wannabes ^_^ (I don't mean to offend Jacob lovers, I just really despise him =])**


	3. New people, longer chats

**This one's dedicated to Mikamwit =] or Milli as she is commonly known.**

**IM Names:**

**Alice – **ShopTilliDrop

**Bella -** ClutzySkank

**Carlisle- **DrFang

**Tanya –**Can'tGetABF

**Esme – **CliffdivingMomma

**Zafrina –**TakeALook

**Tia- **TheAvataress

**Edward-**StupidShinyVolvoOwner

**Emmett –**TeddyBearGIant

**Aro –**ThePedophile

**Quil –**LateBloomer

**Caius –**AlbinoMan

**Makenna – **EuroTripping

**Nahuel – **NessieForLife

**Jacob-**TallHotIndianWolf

**Jasper- **

**Jane – **PainMotivatesMe

**Embry - **JustALittleWolfie

**Maggie-** LittleIrishCutie

**Demetri - **TrackMeDown

**Emily-**SlightlyGayPirate

**Nessie –**NahuelsMahMan

**Rosalie -**BarbieDoll

**Alec -**Anesthetic

**Sam- **HeadWolf

**Benjamin –**TheAvatar

**Felix – **GuardingVolterra

**Mikamwit –**EmotionalMagnet

**Marcus-**OneExpressionPerMillenium

_EmotionalMagnet has joined chat._

_ has joined chat._

_NahuelsMahMan has joined chat._

_SlightlyGayPirate has joined chat._

**SlightlyGayPirate: **NESSIE! OMG I haven't seen you since… 5 minutes ago!

**NahuelsMahMan:** LOL I know =] Hey Jazzie! And who's the other person?

**CptnJazz: **My creepy stalker Ness. Do you know if Nahuel's got IM or getting it?

**NahuelsMahMan:** he doesn't yet I don't think. He said he might soon because he wants to get in touch more often. He knows my IM name =]

**SlightlyGayPirate: **Bye guys! Allie's taking me shopping. Ness, you're welcome to come with us =]

**NahuelsMahMan: **OH! I am soooo going with you! Wait for me!

_SlightlyGayPirate has left chat._

_NahuelsMahMan has left chat._

**EmotionalMagnet: **I see its just you and me now, sexycakes.

**: **I believe so madam. Tonight everyone is going hunting, so you can come over then. I'll show you all my army medals.

_ShopTilliDrop has joined chat._

**ShopTilliDrop: **Jazzy? Whats this I see about you inviting some useless no one over? AND YOU'VE NEVER EVEN SHOWN ME YOUR ARMY MEDALS! Hmph. I'm making you come hunting tonight now ^_^

_ShopTilliDrop has left chat._

**: **I'll be back soon. Going to go comfort her so she doesn't make me go =]

_ has left chat._

_BarbieDoll has entered chat._

**BarbieDoll: **Hey aren't you the girl trying to steal Jazz from Alice?

**EmotionalMagnet: **I could be…

**BarbieDoll: **Oh thank god! I mean I am sooo sick of Alice! I think Jazzy is going to ditch her for you.

**EmotionalMagnet: **Oh really… =]

**BarbieDoll: **yeah. Uh oh. Gotta go. Alice is about to come abuse you! Sorry! Mwah!

_BarbieDoll has left chat._

_ShopTilliDrop has entered chat._

**ShopTilliDrop: **ARRRGHH! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID *BEEP*! STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU WASTE OF SPACE! IF YOU COME BACK ON THIS CHAT EVER AGAIN, THERE WILL BE CONSIQUENCES!

**EmotionalMagnet: **what do you plan to do? Virtually abuse me? How stupid can you be?! This is an online chat room. You can't do any damage over a COMPUTER! What the heck does Jasper see in you?

**ShopTilliDrop: **YOU ARE SO HURTFUL! Jasper see's a lot in me thank you very much. You are nothing more than a self absorbed bratty biatch.

_TheBiatchhh has joined chat._

**TheBiatchhh: **whats this I hear of someone else being the biatchhh in this chat room?

**EmotionalMagnet: **Hey Leah! How's Seth and Sue?

**TheBiatchhh: **Oh theyre great! Lemme get Sethiekins.

_TheDawggg has joined chat._

**TheDawggg: **hey Mills! Whats doing?

**ShopTilliDrop:** STEALING MY HUSBAND IS WHAT SHE IS DOING! ARGH!

_ShopTilliDrop has left chat._

**TheDawggg: **still at that eh?

**EmotionalMagnet: **Yup. And it's working this time! He invited me over tonight while everyone's out hunting.

**TheBiatchhh: **that's sweet xD! Congrats you =]

**TheDawggg: **yeah dude! Hey look, I'll talk tomorrow. Mom wants me to go mow the lawn. Laters Milli.

_TheDawggg has left chat._

_SlightlyGayPirate has joined chat._

**TheBiatchhh:** yeah I gotta head off now too! Laters girl!

_TheBiatchhh has left chat._

**EmotionalMagnet: **and what evil cretin has placed you in the same chat room as me.

**SlightlyGayPirate: **I'm not going hunting tonight. I'm staying home with Alice and jasper. Your fun with Jazzykins has just gone down the drain. So sucker, You can stay back in your little kennel with the dogs.

**EmotionalMagnet: **what did I ever do to you?! You can't stop Jasper and my love from flowing. I know it sounds crazy to a small child like you, but it's the truth. And Alice better face the music and smell the flowers. Jasper is so totally over her and is now in to me.

**SlightlyGayPirate: **what universe are you from?! You crazy psycho! YOU need to wake up and face the music, smell the flowers, whatever floats your boat. Jasper is MARRIED. He doesn't need to waste his time on such useless crap like you.

**EmotionalMagnet:** well seeing as you're probably there right now, whats my lovely Jazzykins doing?

**SlightlyGayPirate:** lover couple things with his WIFE Alice. Stuff that YOU will never be able to enjoy with Jasper because he is MARRIED and you're just another fly on his windshield of life.

**EmotionalMagnet:** oh well lets just see about that.

_EmotionalMagnet has left chat._

_LittleIrishCute has joined chat._

**LittleIrishCutie: **do you know where Nessie's blankie is?

**SlightlyGayPirate: ** It's still in Bella's car from this morning.

**LittleIrishCutie:** Thanks Emmie!

_LittleIrishCutie has left chat._

**SlightlyGayPirate: **since when does a twelve year old need a blankie….

_NahuelsMahMan has joined chat._

_NessieForLife has joined chat._

**NahuelsMahMan:** I need a blankie to keep me warm while my Nahuel is away.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** sure Nessie… I'm gonna go play Cheat! with Siobhan and Maggie. Laters.

**NahuelsMahMan:** kay. Later Emmie.

_SlightlyGayPirate has left chat._

**NessieForLife: **so it's just us two now sweetie. =]

**NahuelsMahMan:** I believe so. *kisses*

**NessieForLife:** Nessie, I do believe you have become a better kisser since the last time I saw you…

**NahuelsMahMan:** are you implying I've been cheating? If so, then no I haven't. I've been practicing with Mr Fluffykins.

**NessieForLife:** that's alright then. As long as it wasn't with the dog.

**NahuelsMahMan:** What does everyone have against Jake? He isn't a bad person you know.

**NessieForLife:** I have to leave sweetie. It's my bedtime. Until we speak again. *kisses*

_NessieForLife has left chat._

_StupidShinyVolvoOwner has joined chat._

_ClutzySkank has joined chat._

**NahuelsMahMan:** OMG mom! That name is so not appropriate for me! I'm only 12!

**ClutzySkank:** calm down doll. Emmett made this for me.

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner:** hon, it is a little disturbing.

**ClutzySkank:** says you, stupid shiny Volvo owner ^_^

**NahuelsMahMan:** Night mom, night dad. I'm off to bed. I'm mega tired.

**ClutzySkank: **Night sweetie!

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner:** night night sweetheart!

_NahuelsMahMan has left chat._

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner: **I guess it's just us now ;]

_ClutzySkank has left chat._

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner:** Or just me…

_StupidShinyVolvoOwner has left chat._

**Hope you enjoyed my next installie-ment :D REVIEW ME BIATCHES! Or I'll start putting Emmett and his Lima Beans into every chapter ^_^**


	4. Craziness to the maxxx

**Yet another dedication to Mikamwit xD Considering I'm her nightly entertainment, and I only have like enough time to post this for her. So enjoy all my non-loving readers ^_^ also, Holly who is sitting next to me right now, is an ugly selfish annoying little brat from some distant country who should get punched in the face if she keeps paying me out for reading Manga. She also has tons of porn on her ipod which is why she never lets anyone look at it. Hopefully a manga lover will read this and help me burn her =]**

**IM Names:**

**Alice – **ShopTilliDrop

**Bella -** ClutzySkank

**Carlisle- **DrFang

**Tanya –**Can'tGetABF

**Esme – **CliffdivingMomma

**Zafrina –**TakeALook

**Tia- **TheAvataress

**Edward-**StupidShinyVolvoOwner

**Emmett –**TeddyBearGIant

**Aro –**ThePedophile

**Quil –**LateBloomer

**Caius –**AlbinoMan

**Makenna – **EuroTripping

**Nahuel – **NessieForLife

**Jacob-**TallHotIndianWolf

**Jasper- **

**Jane – **PainMotivatesMe

**Embry - **JustALittleWolfie

**Maggie-** LittleIrishCutie

**Demetri - **TrackMeDown

**Emily-**SlightlyGayPirate

**Nessie –**NahuelsMahMan

**Rosalie -**BarbieDoll

**Alec -**Anesthetic

**Sam- **HeadWolf

**Benjamin –**TheAvatar

**Felix – **GuardingVolterra

**Mikamwit –**EmotionalMagnet

**Marcus-**OneExpressionPerMillenium

_EmotionalMagnet has joined chat._

_ShopTilliDrop has joined chat._

_SlightlyGayPirate has joined chat._

_ has joined chat._

**SlightlyGayPirate:** isn't it ironic, that we are always the first four on every day?

**ShopTilliDrop:** OMG would someone PLEASE get rid of that annoying brat thing, Milli?! She drives me f-ing insane! If shes thinking of stealing my husband AGAIN she will get something. And that something will be my fist in her face. URGH

_ShopTilliDrop has left chat._

**:** mmm. I should probably go calm her down. Later guys!

_ has left chat._

**EmotionalMagnet:** well, well, well. It's just us two now. The stupid prissy brat sister of Alice. So what do you plan to do, huh? Stop me from being with Jazzy? Well no. That isn't going to happen today.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** look Milli. NO ONE wants you here, so stop trying to act like you deserve to be here. If you and Jasper really get together, then we're kicking him out. Too bad you couldn't make it last night. Jazzy and Allie made quite a racket in their bedroom. Ohh well.

**EmotionalMagnet:** you have to ruin everything for me don't you! This has been happening ever since we met 50 years ago. You never let me get anything I want.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** may I remind you who made you BECOME what you are? If it wasn't for me, you couldn't even have the possibility to follow Jasper anywhere.

**EmotionalMagnet:** pfft. Oh well, I'm gonna go over to see Jazzykins now. And YOU can't stop me.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** FYI, I LIVE in the same house as Jasper. So theres no way neither me nor Alice would let you ANYWHERE near him.

_EmotionalMagnet has left chat._

_ThePedophile has joined chat._

**ThePedophile:** ahhh. It's the only child vampire we could never find when they all got turned...

**SlightlyGayPirate:** hi Aro. Oh! Alice is looking for me! Bye!

_SlightlyGayPirate has left chat._

**ThePedophile: **why does everyone leave me? I'm not THAT scary, am i?

_PainMotivatesMe has joined chat._

**PainMotivatesMe: **Aro! Gianna has gathered another crowd for our feast today!

**ThePedophile:** Thanks, Jane! I'll be down in 5. Get everyone into the feast room and make sure the crowd is there when I arrive.

**PainMotivatesMe: **yes Aro.

_PainMotivatesMe has left chat._

_ThePedophile has left chat._

Later that day...

_DrFang has joined chat._

_BarbieDoll has joined chat._

_ has joined chat._

_ClutzySkank has joined chat._

_StupidShinyVolvoOwner has joined chat._

_ShopTilliDrop has joined chat._

_CliffdivingMomma has joined chat._

_TeddyBearGiant has joined chat._

**BarbieDoll:** Carlisle! Emmett brought another Nuclear warhead into the house again!

**DrFang: **EMMETT! If I get downstairs and theres a nuclear warhead sitting in my living room, YOU ARE DEAD!

**TeddyBearGiant:** well, Carlisle, there was this creepy man down the alley way where I got it from, and he told me that if I took it, he'd keep giving me other cool stuff! Me and him are great friends now =]

**DrFang:** EMMETT CULLEN! YOU GO AND RETURN THAT NUCLEAR WARHEAD NOW BEFORE I GET ARO ON HERE TO CHAT TO YOU ABOUT WHY YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE NUCLEAR WARHEADS FROM STRANGE PEOPLE!

_DrFang has left chat._

**TeddyBearGiant:** he sounded angry...

**:** well you DID just steal a nuclear warhead dude.

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner:** what lead you to take the damn nuclear warhead you retard!

**TeddyBearGiant: ** it looked cool! I wanted one for my room as a decoration!

**BarbieDoll:** Emmett, did you REALLY think I would let you have a nuclear warhead decoration in our room?!

**TeddyBearGiant:** well I was going to ASK first silly!

**BarbieDoll: **you are so stupid Emmy! Im going to help Carlisle take it back. YOU are coming too Emmett.

_BarbieDoll has left chat._

_TeddyBearGiant has left chat._

**ClutzySkank:** well that was awkward...

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner:** I know hon. Hey we should go check up on Nessie.

**ClutzySkank: ** shes with Nahuel. She shouldn't be doing anything too drastic. But I agree, lets go check on her.

_ClutzySkank has left chat._

_StupidShinyVolvoOwner has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** hey Jazzy....

**:** NO! I DON'T WANT A DAMN MAKE-OVER ALICE!

_ has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop: **why does no one ever want a make-over from me =[

_LittleIrishCutie has joined chat._

**LittleIrishCutie: **Allie! Me and Em want a make-over =] we're up in your bathroom waiting for you!

**ShopTilliDrop: ** YAY! I'll be up in a minute =D

_ShopTilliDrop has left chat._

_LittleIrishCutie has left chat._

_TakeALook has joined chat._

_EuroTripping has joined chat._

**CliffdivingMomma: **ahhh I was hoping you'd join soon! Luckily it was after carlisle's grump at Emmett for bringing the nuclear warhead into the living room.

**TakeALook:** oh that WAS lucky! So what did you call me and Makenna on for Esme?

**CliffdivingMomma:** Well, Rosalie's birthday is coming up, and I thought us three could do that singing trio we did 40 yrs ago for her!

**EuroTripping:** you're kidding Esme. That was 40 yrs ago! What makes you think Rosalie would be into something like that?

**TakeALook:** that would be something we would do for Nessie and Maggie for their shared birthday this year.

**CliffdivingMomma:** well that blows THAT idea for her birthday out the window. Well what do you guys suggest I do for Rose? I can't think of anything anymore...

**TakeALook: **well she did tell me that one day she wanted to see what Antarctica is like when I was down there. I could show her that for her birthday from me. I have to go now too. Good luck with ideas Esme! Bye Makenna!

_TakeALook has left chat._

**CliffdivingMomma:** well Zafrina has always been one for more... visual presents...

**EuroTripping: **yeah that's true. Mmm... Remember that play we put on 50 yrs ago? Just the two of us! And all the vampires LOVED us! Even Rose! I'm SURE she would LOVE seeing that again!

**CliffdivingMomma:** that's a GREAT idea! I'll start practicing right away! I'll call you tonight Makki! Bye!

**EuroTripping:** I'll go practice my lines now too! I'm awaiting the phone call!

_CliffdivingMomma has left chat._

_EuroTripping has left chat._

**YAYYY longer story this time. I also learnt little shortcuts to Bold, Italics and Underlines now so I'm sure to be able to update faster =]**

**Lemme know what you think of this addition to the story!**

**LOVE YOU MIKAMWIT! THEATRESPORTSREPP MANGGG**


	5. Rosalie's evil plan

**Kay so I have no idea why jaspers name never shows up in the list... if it doesn't do it this time, his IM name is . Well this is pretty much what I started the other day, but I can't be bothered opening that one so I'll rewrite it in a different word document xD yay for laziness!**

**IM Names:**

**Alice – **ShopTilliDrop

**Bella -** ClutzySkank

**Carlisle- **DrFang

**Tanya –**Can'tGetABF

**Esme – **CliffdivingMomma

**Zafrina –**TakeALook

**Tia- **TheAvataress

**Edward-**StupidShinyVolvoOwner

**Emmett –**TeddyBearGiant

**Aro –**ThePedophile

**Quil –**LateBloomer

**Caius –**AlbinoMan

**Makenna – **EuroTripping

**Nahuel – **NessieForLife

**Jacob-**TallHotIndianWolf

**Jasper- **

**Jane – **PainMotivatesMe

**Embry - **JustALittleWolfie

**Maggie-** LittleIrishCutie

**Demetri - **TrackMeDown

**Emily-**SlightlyGayPirate

**Nessie –**NahuelsMahMan

**Rosalie -**BarbieDoll

**Alec -**Anesthetic

**Sam- **HeadWolf

**Benjamin –**TheAvatar

**Felix – **GuardingVolterra

**Mikamwit –**EmotionalMagnet

**Marcus-**OneExpressionPerMillenium

**Leah- **TheBiatchhh

**Seth-** TheDawggg

**Sue Clearwater- **Wolfmother

**Simone-** StalkerKidnapper

**Kyle (sorry I had to put him in, he makes me lol) - **xXKyleCullenXx

_TeddyBearGiant has joined chat._

_StalkerKidnapper has joined chat._

_BarbieDoll has joined chat._

**StalkerKidnapper: **Hi Emmett... *glowers in presence of Emmett*

**BarbieDoll:** hey freak, Emmett's married you know.

**StalkerKidnapper:** read the name blondie. He won't be yours much longer... =]

_StalkerKidnapper has left chat._

**BarbieDoll:** Emmett, how many times have I told you to stay away from those twilight chat rooms?

**TeddyBearGiant:** you've never told me that! LIES! LIES I TELL YOU!

_TeddyBearGiant has left chat._

**BarbieDoll: ** why does everyone leave on me =[

_xXKyleCullenXx has joined chat._

**xXKyleCullenXx: **hey! You're my new neighbour right? Rosalie Hale, I believe. I met your sister Alice and brother Jasper five minutes ago =] I'm Kyle.

**BarbieDoll:** what are you? Stalking me?

**xXKyleCullenXx: ** no, no! If I was going to stalk anyone, it would be your gorgeous sister, Alice...

**BarbieDoll:** hmm... so you want my sister Alice?

**xXKyleCullenXx:** yeah. She is so adorable

**BarbieDoll:** hmm... where's Milli when you need her...

_EmotionalMagnet has joined chat._

**EmotionalMagnet:** someone called?

**BarbieDoll:** speak of the devil...

**EmotionalMagnet:** and the devil shall come.

**BarbieDoll:** Milli, this boy Kyle here wants Alice. Nows our time to start planning their split...

**xXKyleCullenXx:** wait. Why do you need HER to help us make them split?

**EmotionalMagnet:** *sighs* because I want Jasper. So without you, I can't have him and without me, you can't have Alice.

**BarbieDoll:** and with Emily roaming around, this is going to be difficult. Someone needs to lock her in a closet or something. She ruins everything!

**EmotionalMagnet:** Rosalie, I'm outside your window. Meet somewhere?

**BarbieDoll:** holy crap you! How long have you been there?!

**EmotionalMagnet:** well obviously a while, seeing as I knew that you wanted to talk. Kyle, you live next door. Lets meet at the "aquarium" at the city. (in other words, down at the river near your house, Kyle. Just don't think about it. Think about an aquarium)

**BarbieDoll:** meet you there, you creepy stalker, and you too Kyle!

_BarbieDoll has left chat._

_EmotionalMagnet has left chat._

_xXKyleCullenXx has left chat._

_SlightlyGayPirate has joined chat._

_I'mAPirate has joined chat._

**SlightlyGayPirate:** who are you...?

**I'mAPirate:** umm... I'm Kyle's little brother, Alex. We're your new neighbours.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** we have new neighbours =/

_ShopTilliDrop has joined chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** anyone care to explain why Rosalie's gone all hush, hush with Kyle and that freak Milli?

**SlightlyGayPirate:** oh god. Milli's here again?!

**I'mAPirate:** Kyle said he was going to go meet up with Rosalie or something...

**ShopTilliDrop:** ARGH she's managed to make them think up good things to do rather than bad things. Someone go get Edward!

_StupidShinyVolvoOwner has joined chat._

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner:** someone called?

**ShopTilliDrop:** can you tell me what Rosalie, Kyle or Milli is thinking? I can't see them doing anything bad but I know something's up!

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner: **nope. They're thinking about picking daisies later... You're right. It does seem like something's up...

**ShopTilliDrop:** Alex, could you do us a favour?

**I'mAPirate:** sure think Alice. What would you like help with?

**ShopTilliDrop:** could you by any chance go and follow Rosalie, Kyle and Milli? Report back to us when you have found something!

**I'mAPirate: **sure thing. Only if Emily comes with me though...

_SlightlyGayPirate has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** I think that means she's already going to meet you.

**I'mAPirate:** yup! She's here now... *blushes*

**ShopTilliDrop:** be good and stick to plan!

_I'mAPirate has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** OMG! EDWARD! THEY'RE ABOUT TO SAJDOFSUFHUIEGHFRIEFJFS

_ShopTilliDrop has left chat._

_BarbieDoll has joined chat._

**BarbieDoll:** haha Edward. Have fun catching us now ;]

_StupidShinyVolvoOwner has left chat._

_BarbieDoll has left chat._

_DrFang has joined chat._

_CliffdivingMomma has joined chat._

**DrFang:** Esme, have you any idea what our children are up to right now?

**CliffdivingMomma:** nope. Hopefully being behaved with the neighbours over. OH! Here comes their parents! I'm going to go greet them. Come down from the office Carlisle, would you? Be a good host with me.

**DrFang:** yes dear.

_DrFang has left chat._

_CliffdivingMomma has left chat._

_NahuelsMahMan has joined chat._

_NessieForLife has joined chat._

_TallHotIndianWolf has joined chat._

**TallHotIndianWolf:** eurgh. Nessie I still don't see why you love this leech.

**NahuelsMahMan:** Jake, he's a vampire JUST LIKE ME. We were both born with a human mother so we are better for each other.

**TallHotIndianWolf:** hmph. I'm still better than your leech boyfriend.

_TallHotIndianWolf has left chat._

**NahuelsMahMan:** I still haven't figured out what his problem is.

**NessieForLife:** heres a guess. Me?

**NahuelsMahMan:** don't be silly! What have you ever done to... what the heck is going on outside =/

**NessieForLife:** is something wrong, Ness?

**NahuelsMahMan:** sorry I have to go! Momma and Daddy are in a fight with all these weirdos and Aunty Rose and Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice and just everyone!

_NahuelsMahMan has left chat._

**NessieForLife: **fine I'll be all alone then...

_TakeALook has joined chat._

**TakeALook:** hey Nahuel! Do you know what's happening at the Cullen's right now?

**NessieForLife:** Ness said there was a fight or something with her family and some weirdos?

**TakeALook:** oh okay... Oh Well. Carlisle will tell me later. Take care Nahuel!

_TakeALook has left chat._

_NessieForLife has left chat._

**Sorry I had to cut it shorter than usual. I have to get ready for work n all so I'll start working on another chapter later. But I also have to stick to my update schedule =] enjoy!**

**Review Review Review. That green button down there? Huh? Yeah! CLICKY CLICKY!**


	6. Short one need ideas

**IM Names:**

**Alice – **ShopTilliDrop

**Bella -** ClutzySkank

**Carlisle- **DrFang

**Tanya –**Can'tGetABF

**Esme – **CliffdivingMomma

**Zafrina –**TakeALook

**Tia- **TheAvataress

**Edward-**StupidShinyVolvoOwner

**Emmett –**TeddyBearGiant

**Aro –**ThePedophile

**Quil –**LateBloomer

**Caius –**AlbinoMan

**Makenna – **EuroTripping

**Nahuel – **NessieForLife

**Jacob-**TallHotIndianWolf

**Jasper- **

**Jane – **PainMotivatesMe

**Embry - **JustALittleWolfie

**Maggie-** LittleIrishCutie

**Demetri - **TrackMeDown

**Emily-**SlightlyGayPirate

**Nessie –**NahuelsMahMan

**Rosalie -**BarbieDoll

**Alec -**Anesthetic

**Sam- **HeadWolf

**Benjamin –**TheAvatar

**Felix – **GuardingVolterra

**Mikamwit –**EmotionalMagnet

**Marcus-**OneExpressionPerMillenium

**Leah- **TheBiatchhh

**Seth-** TheDawggg

**Sue Clearwater- **Wolfmother

**Simone-** StalkerKidnapper

**Kyle/Austin- **xXKyleCullenXx

**Alex – **I'mAPirate

_StalkerKidnapper has joined chat._

_EmotionalMagnet has joined chat._

_I'mAPirate has joined chat._

_xXKyleCullenXx has joined chat._

_SlightlyGayPirate has joined chat._

_Can'tGetABF has joined chat._

**Can'tGetABF: **heyyy! Anyone in here looking for a good time? ;)

**xXKyleCullenXx: **chyeah. Just not with YOU

**Can'tGetABF: **you are so hurtful!

_Can'tGetABF has left chat._

**I'mAPirate: ** Austin, that was mean.

**xXKyleCullenXx: **who's Austin…

**EmotionalMagnet:** yeah…. OMG where's JazzyWazzy?! He's taking me out tonight!

**SlightlyGayPirate: **what's with you guys and trying to break up all the Cullen couples?!

**xXKyleCullenXx:** because they're hawt. Jeez, just because you're related to one.

**SlightlyGayPirate: **FYI Kyle/Austin if you and Alice get together, you'll be related to me.

**xXKyleCullenXx: **EWWW WHAT A TURN OFF! I think I'm going to find a new lover!

**SlightlyGayPirate: ** there's always Tanya. Or you could wait until Jasper and Milli's fling ends and you can have Milli.

**xXKyleCullenXx: **hey! That second idea sounds good! HEY MILLI!

**EmotionalMagnet: **yessums? Someone wishes to speak to mwa?

**xXKyleCullenXx: **well, you and Jasper might never work out, so if it doesn't, I'll have you and we'll go see that movie you wanted to see… but only if you want to.

**EmotionalMagnet:** hmm. Only if me and Jazzy don't work out!

_ has joined chat._

_ShopTilliDrop has joined chat._

**: **heya everyone!, Milli…

**EmotionalMagnet: **JAZZY! Oh wait. Look, it was nice while it lasted, but I have moved on.

**ShopTilliDrop: ** OH THANK GOD! I CAN HAVE MY NORMAL HUSBAND BACK!

**: **what?! Who did you move on to?! *glares at Kyle*

**EmotionalMagnet: **yes. I've moved on to Kyle. He isn't married and he's just as adorable as you

**ShopTilliDrop: **hey jazzy! *takes off clothing*

**: **I have to go. Urges… taking me…

_ has left chat._

_ShopTilliDrop has left chat._

**xXKyleCullenXx: **well, Milli, we can always go see that movie now if you like.

**EmotionalMagnet: **already waiting for you =]

_EmotionalMagnet has left chat._

**xXKyleCullenXx: **thanks Em. Look after my brother.

_xXKyleCullenXx has left chat._

**I'mAPirate: **Em? Is there something you're not telling me?

**StalkerKidnapper: **EM?! WHERE?!

**SlightlyGayPirate: **he meant EMILY not EMMETT you moron. Emmett went hunting with Rosalie. I heard them say something about lube… Edward, Alice and Jasper cringed when they heard that…

**StalkerKidnapper:** IF II LEAVE NOW, I MIGHT MEET THEM THERE AND KICK ROSALIE OUT =]

**SlightlyGayPirate: **you do that Simone…

_StalkerKidnapper has left chat._

**I'mAPirate: **so… it looks like it's just us ;]

**SlightlyGayPirate: **you're right mate! Why are we still on?! *corny Australian accent*

**I'mAPirate: **ARGH! Ye be right me hartey! Ye shall be over here in 5 minutes if ye don't wish to walk te plank! Or get ye head decapitated! *corny Jack Sparrow impersonation*

**SlightlyGayPirate: **wellll! I shall see you soon my love! *mwah!* *gay pirate accent*

_SlightlyGayPirate has left chat._

_I'mAPirate has left chat._

**A/N: kay well that's all I gawt. I'm a little undecided about this one… review and tell me if you think I should carry on or not! I know this was short and pretty gay but if you think I should carry it on, I can make it lead on to something. If I do, I might add in a few non IM chapters. Lemme know!**


	7. Running Race

**IM Names:**

**Alice – **ShopTilliDrop

**Bella -** ClutzySkank

**Carlisle- **DrFang

**Tanya –**Can'tGetABF

**Esme – **CliffdivingMomma

**Edward-**StupidShinyVolvoOwner

**Emmett –**TeddyBearGiant

**Aro –**ThePedophile

**Quil –**LateBloomer

**Caius –**AlbinoMan

**Nahuel – **NessieForLife

**Jacob-**TallHotIndianWolf

**Jasper- **

**Jane – **PainMotivatesMe

**Embry - **JustALittleWolfie

**Maggie-** LittleIrishCutie

**Emily-**SlightlyGayPirate

**Nessie –**NahuelsMahMan

**Rosalie -**BarbieDoll

**Alec -**Anesthetic

**Sam- **HeadWolf

**Mikamwit –**EmotionalMagnet

**Leah- **TheBiatchhh

**Seth-** TheDawggg

**Simone-** StalkerKidnapper

_TheBiatchhh has joined chat._

_TheDawggg has joined chat._

_HeadWolf has joined chat._

_TallHotIndianWolf has joined chat._

_JustALittleWolfie has joined chat._

_LateBloomer has joined chat._

**HeadWolf: **We have practice later everyone. We need to beat the damn vampires this year in the annual running race. Seth, you better be reading this.

**TheBiatchhh: **don't worry he is. While picking his nose.

**TheDawggg: **Hey! That's not fair Leah!

**TheBiatchhh: **Now he's dancing to When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls. I'm ashamed to call him my brother.

**TallHotIndianWolf:** Maybe if I beat Nahuel, Nessie might leave that loser for me...

**HeadWolf: **ENOUGH BICKERING! We have REAL problems here at the moment! Training in 5!

_HeadWolf has left chat._

**JustALittleWolfie:** what's up his butt these days?

**LateBloomer: **you, Embry. You're up his butt.

**TallHotIndianWolf:** Quil, you should help Em dislodge himself from Mr Uley's behind.

**LateBloomer: **Yes master.

**TallHotIndianWolf: **Good, Igor! NOW PULL THE SWITCH!

**TheBiatchhh:** OMG what is with you guys and that pathetic movie!

_TheBiatchhh has left chat._

**TheDawggg:** well I better go shower for our practice...

_TheDawggg has left chat._

**LateBloomer: **Jake, I'm coming over! I'm bringing Igor with me! And Embry will surely follow.

**TallHotIndianWolf: **cool! See you guys in a few then!

_TallHotIndianWolf has left chat._

_Late Bloomer has left chat._

_JustALittleWolfie has left chat._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TeddyBearGiant has joined chat._

_ShopTilliDrop has joined chat._

_ClutzySkank has joined chat._

_DrFang has joined chat._

_CliffdivingMomma has joined chat._

_ has joined chat._

_BarbieDoll has joined chat._

_StupidShinyVolvoOwner has joined chat._

**DrFang:** okay, 2 things. First, Jasper, why did you change your screen name?

**: **Well I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean and I thought my screen name sounded a bit like Captain Jack Sparrow...

**DrFang:** fair enough. And second, we all ready to smash the butts off of the Quileute's?

**BarbieDoll:** Yeah!

**StupidShinyVolvoOwner:** Yeah!!!

**: **CHYEAH

**CliffdivingMomma:** Of Course.

**ClutzySkank: **HELLA YESSS

**TeddyBearGiant:** I'm witha Bella

**ShopTilliDrop: **yesssss

**DrFang: **Goood. Well Esme and I are going off to rest for tomorrow. G'Night!

_DrFang has left chat._

_CliffdivingMomma has left chat._

_KLutz has joined chat._

_KRudd has joined chat._

_SlightlyGayPirate has joined chat._

_EmotionalMagnet has joined chat._

_StalkerKidnapper has joined chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** great the 3 freakateers are here.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** Well I'm sorry I lied to you Ali.

**ShopTilliDrop: **THAT IS STILL NO EXCUSE AS TO WHY YOU TRIED TO HELP THOSE OTHER TWO!

**KLutz: **Y OYO YO! Wazzuuup homies!

_BarbieDoll has left chat._

_StupidShinyVolvoOwner has left chat._

_ClutzySkank has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** Woah. Looks like someone stole Emmett and gave him a new screen name even though Emmett's still here =|

**TeddyBearGiant:** I KNOW! Creep. Give me my personality back!

**KLutz: **I would, but it's just how I roll. Laters Homie. You can chatter to my friend KRudd, herio

_KLutz has left chat._

**TeddyBearGiant:** oh noes. Theres another one! GOD HELP USSSS!

_TeddyBearGiant has left chat._

**: **Well, Milli, Emmi and other small person, what brings you to our IM site yet again?

**SlightlyGayPirate:** Simone is suffering some wacko mental disease she made up and refuses to speak.

**ShopTilliDrop:** Good. One down, two to go.

**:** Sweetie, they're just children. I love you.

**SlightlyGayPirate:** CHILD MY ASS!

_SlightlyGayPirate has left chat._

**EmotionalMagnet: **She's you know... having "that time of the month" at the moment... I should go check on her.

_EmotionalMagnet has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** she's always having that time of month.

**KRudd: **YOOOOO Vampie homies. You should come Down Under for a visit. The Kangarooonies are longing to meet youuuu!

**TeddyBearGiant:** umm... okay?

**KRudd:** HERE! HAVE A STIMULUS PACKAGE! *hands over $900 stimulus package*

**:** umm thanks?

**KRudd: **no probs mate! Just a shake of the sauce bottle! Well I havta go find KLutz and chilllll lateroonies!

_KRudd has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** what a weirdo...

**StalkerKidnapper: **be glad you don't have to live in the same COUNTRY as the freak. At least he's better than monkey boy we had back in '07 before no one wanted him.

**ShopTilliDrop: **I guess. Freakateer no. 3, please skedaddle off to the others!

**StalkerKidnapper:** fine. I know when I'm not wanted.

_StalkerKidnapper has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** Jazzykins, I think we should go off and you know... it might be a while till we get time to do so... with you know the Volturi coming for our annual Vampire checkups. I so don't get them. It's just to check we aren't doing anything bad...

**: **Ali, we run an online chat forum, which IS bad with those weirdo Australian kids just showing up every so often. I mean yeah Em turned out to be a fake sister and we shipped her off and the other two freakateers back to Australia where they belong, our neighbours have moved so close to us they could just *know* what we are. We might fail this time around. But I guess one time won't hurt. Meet you in a few sweetie-kins.

_ has left chat._

**ShopTilliDrop:** on my way Jazz Sparrow...

_ShopTilliDrop has left chat._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Well here's a new chapter. What happened is that SGP turned out to be a fake and the Cullen's shipped her, EM and SK back to Australia because they didn't want them around. **

**Well I'm leaving you a competition. If you tell me who either KRudd or KLutz are (or both if you can tell) then you can help write the next chapter. First person who can guess one wins. If someone gets both AFTER the person who guesses first will also help write. I'll have a maximum of 3 helpers. One for getting KLutz right, one for getting KRudd right and one for getting both right. I dropped hints about KRudd because he'll be harder to get if you're not Australian. KLutz is kinda easy anyway. The capitals are a giveaway too =]**

**GOOD LUCK MY LOVELIES! If you want to enter the competition, just review =]**


End file.
